The present disclosure relates to virtual computing environments, and more specifically, to managing resource reallocation through resource substitution in applications running in virtual computing environments.
The use of virtual computing environments has become increasingly popular in recent years in many areas of business and technology. In some situations, these virtual computing environments include applications running on virtual machines that are each allocated resources from a shared pool of resources. As used herein, such an application may refer to any program or set of programs (e.g., all of the programs running on a particular virtual machine). Within virtual computing environments, many different types of resources may be subject to allocation and the allocation of resources may not be equal among virtual machines (or their respective applications), even within a single virtual computing environment. In some situations, this inequality may be the result of different applications having different resource requirements (both in terms of resource types and resource quantities) and the result of the different applications being used for different purposes.